Auggie's Girls
by eclaregurl
Summary: Auggie became a close friend to Annie when she first came to Langley. She learns of a secret he has been keeping from her. Read to find out what happens when this secret is reveialed.
1. Andie Anderson

_**(A/N: this is my first Covert Affairs fanfiction, hope its good! I do not own Covert Affairs or its characters. I only own Andie and Addie.)**_

Amanda (Andie) Anderson: August (Auggie) Anderson's 13 years younger sister

Addison (Addie) Anderson: August (Auggie) Anderson's 21 years younger sister

Jumping into a cab, unable to say anything a depressed looking Auggie Anderson hands his phone to the cab driver. Over the phone Annie Walker informs the driver of the hospital he must take Auggie too.

"I got it! I will get you there in less than ten minutes, Mr. Anderson!" the cab driver informed him in his thick southern accent.

"Andie! Why Andie?" Auggie painfully whispered from the back seat as he thought back on the days previous.

*Flashback*

Auggie POV:

"Auggie!" I heard Annie squeal from the door way of my office.

I smiled, hearing her voice and smelling her Strawberry shampoo just makes me happy, "Annie Walker, how can I help you?"

"Auggie, why didn't you tell me you had a little sister?" Annie asked as she walked around my desk.

My smile faded and in an agitated tone I informed her, "Actually, I have two, and I haven't seen, well talked to, either of them in six years, when my parents were killed for reasons unknown and child services wouldn't let me take care of them for more unknown reasons. But how could you possibly know that?"

I could hear the nervousness in her voice, "You have two? Well, which one is 17?"

"Amanda, why?"

She was right next to me. "Come with me," she whispered taking my hand and placing it on her elbow. I followed her.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I heard the elevator bell.

"To the lobby," Annie said vaguely, I could tell she was smiling from her voice. I sighed as we stepped off the elevator to the lobby.

"Auggie!" a teary female voice cried. She wrapped me in a hug. Even though I hadn't seen/heard her since she was eleven I knew exactly who was in my arms.

"Andie," I sighed pulling her close to me. Since I could smell the strawberry, I knew Annie was leading us to the lobby chairs.

"Andie," I said as I pulled away from the hug, "Andie, I'm not the same as I was six years ago. Andie, I'm…"

"I know, Auggie," she whispered as she curled herself into my chest.

"How do you know?"

Andie spoke as if she was quoting something, "'Brave Soldier, Captain August Anderson, Survives Bombing, Loses His sight' I read it every night, a newspaper clipping."

She pressed it into my hand, "You are still August Alexander Anderson, mine and Addie's big brother."

I was suddenly hopeful, "You've seen Addie?"

I heard her start to cry and whisper, "No, I was hoping you had."

I pulled her close to me, "Shhh, We will find her, Andie. Now how did you get here? Where are your foster parents?"

"Probably still in northern Missouri, I doubt they are looking for me," I could hear the anger mixed with fear in her voice.

"What did they do to you, Andie?"

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Just please don't make me go back, Auggie, please!" she begged.

"Never," I promised her with a kiss on her forehead. I pulled out my phone and pushed speed dial number three, Annie's is number two.

"Joan," she answered.

"Hey Joan," I said.

"Auggie? Uh, Auggie, you're not in your office, where are you?" she asked.

"Um, Joan, can I have the rest of the day off? My sister showed up and I want to take her home."

"Sure, Auggie, see you Monday," she said.

"Uh, one more thing?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

I was still whispering, "Can I take, Annie? Well, can she take me?"

Joan laughed lightly at that, "I will see you and Annie on Monday, Auggie. Bye."

"Bye. Let's go, guys," I stood up with Andie under my arm and I grabbed Annie's elbow, "You're driving."

We got Andie settled, and she brought out her favorite movie, mine too, we had watched it many times years ago, so I had no problem with us watching a movie with every word or sound I heard I knew what was happening. We had ice cream and popcorn, the three of us fell asleep on the couch. We woke up at ten, well, I did, Andie and Annie were already showered, I could tell they were becoming fast friends, and enjoying the breakfast Annie brought back. "Mmmm… Burger King, my favorite, Ham Egg and Cheese Crossan'wich?" I asked sniffing at the food.

"But, of course!" Annie giggled in her sweet voice that I love hearing the first thing in the morning, but she will never know that.

After eating, I called to the girls, "Come on!" I grabbed Andie's hand and Annie's elbow and I led them to my garage. I opened the door and they both gasped.

"Auggie! I didn't know you had another car!" I heard Annie whisper next to me.

"A black 2006 Acura RSX! This is a great car, bro! And it still looks like it's in good condition," Andie squealed.

"You know your cars, sis," I told her as I reached up and grabbed the keys from the hook, "I pay someone to take it for a drive every once in a while so it will still run well."

"Well, ya know I had this brother who was like a car freak and got me hooked on cars. So what are you going to do with it now?" She asked me.

I pressed the keys into her hand, "I'm giving it to you."

"I- Auggie I don't have my license yet only my permit!" Andie protested.

"Well that is why I was hoping, Annie would teach you?"

Annie agreed and they went out for some practice. I had to clean the mess up from last night and I still had to get a shower. Three hours later I got a panicked call from Annie, and I called a taxi.

*end Flashback*

Annie met Auggie's taxi on the steps of the hospital and guided him to the room. "I can't lose her, Annie! I just found her! I can't lose my sister again."

_**(A/N: So what did you think? Let me know!)**_


	2. It's Ok

**(A/N: Here it is: chapter 2! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorites and everything they tell me you want more! :) so here it is I'm not sure how much I really like this one at least some of the peices but you tell me. I do not own Covert Affairs or any of its characters only Andie and Addie. Enjoy!)**

"Hmmm…" Andie uncomfortably groaned from her hospital bed.

"Andie!" Auggie said from his faithfully devoted spot for the past three days.

"Auggie?" she whispered when she opened her eyes and saw him, "Auggie!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Shh, it's ok. You're safe. I'm so happy, sis!" Auggie whispered and rubbed circles on her back.

"Auggie, what happened to me? How did you know I was hurt?" Andie asked confused.

"Annie called me." Auggie was also confused.

"Who's Annie?" Andie sniffled.

Worried Auggie asked, "Andie, sweetie, what's the last thing you remember?"

"They hit me… hard. Because I didn't get a 100% on an assignment. Is that not why I'm here?" Andie whispered.

"No, I don't know when that happened," Auggie said angry at her foster parents.

Annie then walked in, "I heard our patient was awake. How are you feeling?"

At that moment Annie must've been a trigger for Andie, because everything that happened that led her to be in the hospital came back and she started to sob, "Oh, Annie! How could I have forgotten you?"

"It's not your fault, Andie. The Doctors said something may have happened to your memories when your head hit the steering wheel," Annie said as she set down on the other side of Andie.

"Annie, can I talk to you?" Andie whimpered.

"I'll leave you girls to chat," Auggie said kissing Andie on the forehead and making his way out the door.

"I hope she will be okay," Auggie whispered as he shut the door behind him.

"It's okay, Andie. Everything will be ok," Annie comforted her.

"No, Annie! You don't get it! I now remember EVERYTHING! Including the car! Oh, the car! It will never run again! Annie you can't tell Auggie what happened to the car!" Andie freaked.

"Trust me, Andie, it is not impor-" Annie began.

"Promise me, Annie! Please! If he knew what happened to the car he would've wished I died in the crash! Promise me!" Andie begged.

Annie sighed because Andie was so stressed anything Annie would say to try to help her would make her more stressed. "Ok," was all she said and held her hand.

When Andie fell into a fitful sleep, Annie left to see Auggie. "How is she?" Auggie asked when he felt Annie's hand on his shoulder.

"Scared," Annie told him.

"Scared? Why?" Auggie asked.

Sighing, Annie told him, "Remember, when you got here, I told you your car was destroyed?"

"And I said I only care about my sister, not a car I can't even drive? Yea."

"She doesn't want you to find out about the car," Annie said.

"Well, you told her I already know, right?"

"No, because if I did she would've gone into hysterics because she thinks if you knew you would've wished she had died in the crash."

"I have to tell her that everything is fine and I only care about her being alright," Auggie said as he started to stand.

"No, you can't, Aug! See the moment you say that you know about the car, it may cause stress she doesn't need right now, so even if you say that you don't care about the car right after you say that, she may not hear it, ok?" Annie said stopping him.

"Later? When we get her back to the house?" Auggie begged.

"Later," Annie answered.

"Now can we go in? My sister needs us," Auggie stated.

Annie smiled slightly as she took Auggie's hand and placed it on her elbow, "Let's go."

An hour later, the doctor came in to check on Andie. "Doctor?" Auggie said to get her attention.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?" she said turning to Auggie.

"When can we take her home?" Auggie asked tightly holding his sleeping sister's hand.

"Well, she seems to be doing fine, so when she wakes up again, we will check over her one more time and if everything is still good, she can go home," the doctor said, smiling at them.

A little while later, Andie woke up and being fine, she was released. Auggie and Annie gladly took her home. Andie sat on the couch thinking and worrying. Annie went to sleep in Auggie's bed, as he let her do often. Auggie was getting some apple juice, Andie's favorite drink, when her heard quiet sobs. Finding his way to sit next to her, Auggie set the juice down on the table and took her hand, "Andie? What's wrong does your head hurt? The doctor said I can give you aspirin as you need it."

Tears were streaming down Andie's cheeks now, "No, Auggie, my head is fine. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I- please don't send me back to them!" she sobbed.

"I would never! Your my sister you belong with me!" Auggie said hugging her.

"You might when I tell you… the- the car is to-totaled! Please don't send me back!" Andie sobbed harder.

"It's ok. It's ok," Auggie whispered, "Trust me, I don't care about the car. I only care that you are safe, sweetie."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed again, "your-your letting me stay?"

"I told you, you are my sister you belong with me. And we will find Addie and she will be with us too," Auggie said holding her close. "And I will make sure your foster parents are charged with abuse. Tell me everything they did to you."

"I-I can't, not now," she whispered. They stayed like that for hours till they fell asleep so they could get up the next morning and go see Joan, who Auggie had promised himself he would ask for her help in prosecuting his sister's abusive foster parents and help finding Addie.

**(A/N: Well? Was it good? Was it bad? Suggestions? Review and tell me what you think!)**


	3. What Joan has to say and the plan

**(A/N: I'm back! Hope you like this chapter! I do not own Covert Affairs, or any of its characters, if I did I would not make my viewers wait till next summer to find out what happens next between Annie and Auggie, (I'm just a little bitter!) Anyway I only own, Andie, Addie and the Bunkers! Enjoy!)**

Joan looked up when she heard knocking on her door. "Ah, Auggie, come in."

"Did you have any luck on finding information on Andie's foster parents?" Auggie asked as he found a seat.

"I did," Joan sighed, "But, I can't do anything until she tells us what happened. Because they are denying harming her."

"I know they hurt her, Joan!" Auggie defended his sister, "One: Andie wouldn't lie, and two: She is so scared of them, you should've seen/heard her reaction when she thought she was still with them. She said they hit her hard, just for not getting a 100% on an assignment."

"I believe you, Auggie, I really do. But I cannot do anything until she opens up," Joan told him.

"I want her to have protection, on the chance they come looking for her. I just want her to be safe," Auggie said.

"She can stay in here with me while you are here at work. She will be safe. I will keep her safe," Joan told him.

"You mean that, Joan?" Auggie asked.

"I do," Joan said.

"Um, can you call down to the lobby and tell them Annie can bring her up then?"

"Sure," Joan smiled as she went to her phone, "Yes, this is Joan Campbell, I need you to allow Annie Walker to bring up Amanda Anderson, please. Thank you. They are on their way, Auggie."

"Thank you, I mean it, I just found her I can't lose her. Speaking of finding my sister, any news on Addison? Please, I need her too, she just turned nine. I never forgot their birthdays. Please Joan please give me good news," Auggie begged.

Joan sighed again, "Well, the good news is I found her."

"The bad news?" Auggie had many possibilities running in his head hoping none of them was it.

"We can't get to her."

"Wh-what do you mean we can't get to her?!" Joan turned to see Andie in her doorway.

"Joan, my sister Andie, Andie this is Joan. Now, what she said," Auggie said.

"Her foster family moved out of the country, they took her with them."

"No, no, that can't be," Auggie denied it all.

"Can't you bring the family back or send me and them to see her?" Annie asked.

"Well, there is more to it," Joan said, "The parents, Jack and Marisol Bunker, are suspected of arms deals from us to Israelis."

"We can go covertly," Annie suggested.

"With what kind of stagey?" Joan asked.

"We want to buy some guns from them," Annie suggested again.

"You think they would buy that?" Auggie asked.

The wheels were turning in Andie's head, "Maybe. If we convince them we need the fire power to get revenge on the people who hurt our brother. Who blinded him…"

"That could work," Auggie said.

"Well, looks like we may have to recruit you early, Andie," Joan said impressed, "I'll tell you what, you guys make your plan, I mean we want the parents anyway, and I will go with you to present the plan to Arthur. Do your research and get back with me by the end of the day."

"Auggie," Andie whispered as they left Joan, "We are going to get Addie!"

"We are, sis. We are going to get the littlest Anderson back!" Auggie whispered back as the three of them made their way to his office.

End of the day in Joan's office

"Are you ready?" Joan asked the three of them, smiling.

"Yes," Andie answered for them.

"Well, then shall we go see Arthur?" Joan asked holding the door open.

"Right behind you, And," Auggie said giving her a side hug before grabbing Annie's elbow.

"Follow me, Andie," Joan said leading the way to the elevators.

"Arthur? Do you have a moment?" Joan said walking into his office with her small team following behind.

"Um, depends, dear, what do you need?" Arthur asked watching them curiously.

"Well, really, authorization to go after the Bunkers, Jack and Marisol," Joan said plainly.

"THE Bunkers, as in the arms dealers, who are betraying their country, and keeping a foster child and not letting her contact anyone?" Arthur asked to make sure he understood what she was asking and she just nodded.

"What are they doing to the girl, sir?" Andie asked trying to hold back a whimper, she had to be strong for Addie… and Auggie, she told herself.

"Well, I'm not sure I should be telling you," Arthur told her with apology dripping from his words.

"Actually if their plan goes well, I want to talk to you about recruiting this young girl early. Arthur, I want you to meet the very smart sister of our very own Tech Ops Auggie Anderson. Arthur, this is Amanda Anderson. Andie, this is my husband, Arthur Campbell. Please answer her question," Joan introduced them.

"Well, from what we can see from satellite images they are using the girl as a messenger, she tries to refuse but is beaten into cooperating," Arthur saw Auggie's grip tighten on his walking stick, and Andie pale.

Annie rested a hand on Auggie's shoulder, he slumped in obvious pain, and Andie curled herself into him to keep from losing her tears. Arthur turned to see Joan almost fall and caught her, "Joan, are you alright? What's going on?"

Joan was fighting her own tears, "Arthur, the girl, she is Addison Anderson, Andie and Auggie's nine year old sister."

Arthur nodded in understanding, "So, really this is a rescue mission? And bringing in the Bunkers is basically collateral damage?"

Hearing the tone in his voice, Joan looked up to him and with her eyes pleading she whispered, "Please let them, it's really important to them and you get the Bunkers, Arthur. You would get the credit."

Arthur rested his hand on her hand that was gripping his shirt to try to get her to relax and whispered, "I fully intend to let them do this." Arthur turned to the trio, "IF their plan is good."

"It is," Andie said confidence filling her so she stood up straight, "I love Addie. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her; we need her. I know this plan will work."

Arthur sat in a chair guiding Joan to the one next to it, "Let's hear it."

Andie took a file from Annie and laid it on the table in front of her and handed out a passport each to Annie and Auggie, and spread the other papers on the table so she could see them. "Mr. Campbell, sir," Andie began.

Arthur smiled at her, "Arthur, please, Amanda."

Andie smiled back before politely correcting him, "Everyone calls me Andie."

"Andie it is then," Arthur agreed, "You were saying?"

"Alright if you would humor us a bit, pretend you are Jack and Marisol, and we need your services," Andie said.

"I like this girl," Arthur whispered to Joan who smiled. He turned back to Andie, "We are Jack and Marisol Bunker. And you are?"

Andie smiled her way of saying "thanks" and continued the charade, "Well, Jack and Marisol, My name is Gemma Orton, and this is my brother and sister, Johanna and Trent. We hear you are experts in weapon sales."

Joan smiled. "It seems word gets around, Jack. Well, Gemma, what did you have in mind?"

Annie stepped up, "We need heavy artillery."

It was Arthur's turn, "I see may I ask what for it may help narrow down what you are looking for."

Annie and Andie stepped back to stand next to Auggie, hate dripped from their voices, "Revenge."

"See, a while back, a bomb almost hit us when we were walking down the street minding our own business, Trent lost his sight, for the last few months we have been with him in America helping him recover and relearn everything. Now, we are going to get revenge on them," Andie explained.

Arthur looked at them for a long while, "I see. I believe it, and I know the truth. It's a good plan, Andie, Auggie and Annie. Now about Addison what is the plan for her?" He asked obviously slipping back into the role of director.

"Addie is a plan as we go case, I mean the last time we saw her she was three she may not remember us," Auggie explained.

"I see, well, let me verify some things to make them move faster and you will be talking to them by this time tomorrow," Arthur decided as he looked at the papers covering the table. "Go home, and pack your things."

**(A/N: So what do you think? Suggestions are always welcome! If you don't like how I did something tell me how to make it better please. Review!)**


End file.
